pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Shattered dreams
It must have been the most joyous day in my life, I mean seriously! Who knew getting older was actually a good? Resting in my arms was my first pokemon, a present from my mother and father after they finally decided that I was strong enough to take on the challenge of raising pokemon to become a trainer. You see, I'm fifteen, about 7 years have been wasted in the hospital where I cling desperately to life. I was born with some condition but now I'm okay, healthy and strong. The furball in my arms snuggled closer to me, letting out a excited sequel, oh how this thing was so cute with his large curved triangular ears with a wild creaming mane with brown fur coated with a unusual long tail. This eevee was my first ever pokemon! Tears slid down my checks and dropped onto his coat. Sensing me cry he looked at me "Vee?" He said, tilting his to the side, his brown eyes were clouded with worry. I smiled and buried my head deep into his coat, I hugged him more tightly, surprisingly he didn't trash around trying to get away from my grip, he just enjoyed the embrace. The next day came and that was day I officially became a trainer. I made sure to pack clothes that I was very comfortable in, even if they weren't 'in' cause who cared? I was probably going to be mostly in the thick woods getting twigs and mud on me anyways, it wouldn't matter. I fidgeted with my book bag, messing with its red straps, it always got too loose or too tight. "I never seen you so worried," came the sudden voice. My mom was behind me, taking the straps and fixing them to where they actually felt comfortable on me. I smiled at her, she rested her hands on me, she looked so sad. The silence was broken by the call of my new friend, eevee as he bounded in playfully. My mother sighed and removed her hands "I can't believe I'm seeing you as a trainer," she said and I could understand, in the hospital I was so thin and unhealthy it was hard to imagine that I would end up becoming anything. My mother looked at the eevee "So what are you going to name him? He is so hyper!" She kneeled down and picked up the eevee and petted him. I pondered the question, I couldn't just call this eevee 'Eevee' that was so dull! He needed a name, a creative name at that! "Re!" I said joyfully. Re looked at me in confusion then in matter of seconds he was showing his approval as he tried to copy me by saying "Ee!" I couldn't help but laugh and take him away from my mom. "We're going to be one awesome team," I whispered in his ear. He purred. Now its been a couple of months after that very joyous day. And I must say I'm very proud when Re evolved into a powerful Umbreon, it was surprsing when we encountered a pidgey that after Re knocked it out with one flick of his silvery tail he began to glow brightly. He grew taller, his ears rounded, his white mane disappeared and his long tail grew smaller and rounder. Re seemed taken back by the sudden change that he stumbled back but I reassured him everything was all right, that approved of his transformation by whispering in his newly rounded ears with a yellow stripe running across his jet black fur "I'm proud of you Re." His red eyes dance with happiness as if only my opinion mattered to him. Days after that I caught a vulpix and named her Pre, it was just a feeling that I got when I saw her. I spent a lot of time training and bonding with her, neglecting Re of our friendship. Instead of finding Re curled up next to me, stripes glowing as usual I found the vulpix surrounded by her six tails. I never notice Re resting in the branches, watching us with sadness and anger, tears streaming down his face. Next day I awoken up by the sunshine. I stretched and yawn "Okay Re, P-" I stopped as I notice my two most treasured pokemon weren't here. Where were they? I hoped they hadn't gone far or doing something they shouldn't. This is so unlike them I thought as I began to venture off into the woods, calling there names over and over again, each call lacked a response from my pokemon. I began to worry so much for their safety. Sure they were powerful but they were like my children in some weird sense, they needed me! I came to a clearing and nearly threw up my dinner from last night. I couldn't believe what I was looking up, a chill ran down my spine it was so horrible so sad. Right before me was Pre, her coat drenched in her own blood I was sure of. Her eyes were widen and her mouth was open as if she was surprised who her killer was. Tears streamed down my face, I dropped onto my knees, my body shuddered as I continued to cry. I hiccupped as I tried to regain my self being, I placed Pre's pokeball near her dead body, avoiding the puddle of blood and I whispered a few words, hoping her spirit would raise to heaven where she truly belonged. Who ever did this... they're going to the fire pits! I thought as I walked off, my face redden in sadness. Quickly I came across a small crystal clear pond and there he was, Re lapping up the water quickly. He lifted his muzzle up, water dripped from his soaked muzzle. Did he and Pre come separate? I knew if I where Re I would have been coward in fear if I saw my team mate being killed or at least seen her dead body. I shuddered at the thought of my poor vulpix, was it my fault that she died? If I hadn't caught her maybe she wouldn't have died such a horrible death. "Bre?" Re rubbed his body against my leg, he wanted me to be happy and of course to be petted behind the large ear of his. So I did so and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being again the only one that mattered to me. I never did notice the redness that thinly lingered in the clear pond. -Re's view- My life changed greatly when the parents of my new master caught me wondering around in the woods, I never thought I would be so happy being caught by humans ever. But when the girl picked me up and hugged me greatly I felt something I never felt before. Was this love? Love that warmed my whole body? I am.... so happy. I felt something fall on my brown coat, curious I looked up and saw tears streaming down her tan face sprinkled with freckles, why was she crying? Was I bring her sadness? I looked at her worried "Whats wrong?" I asked but she just put her head into my fur and hugged tighter. I love this feeling... We would become the best of friends, we would love each other forever and forever.... I would make sure of that. The next day quickly followed, I was in the kitchen lapping up some milk that I pushed out of the fridge. The white liquid covered the ground and I did my best to stop it by continually lapping it up with my rough pink tongue but the liquid seemed so endless. My ears pricked up when I heard footsteps and I became worried, would I be punished for this even though I was doing my best to make the liquid go away? No, Master's mom crouch down with a white cloth and took care of the liquid. She smiled at me and walked off into Master's room, I stayed there in the kitchen for a couple of seconds then decided to bound after her. I entered the room, the bed was unkempt but everything else seemed neat. I looked at my owner, her mom had just removed her hands away from her. I barked and wagged my long tail every where. The two humans exchanged words with one another, and the mom picked me up, petting me. "Re!" I turned my head away from the mom and looked at Master. Did she call me something other than eevee or was Re a name for something else? But she looked at me waiting for me to show that I liked it. "Ee!" I cheered, trying to sound like her but I failed, I couldn't say the rrrr right but Master simply laughed at me. She took me in her arms "We're going to be one awesome team," she whispered in my ears. I promise myself that we would be a great team, that I would never let anything bad happen to her and if anyone dared to harm her they would be sorry. Months past as we trained as one. It was a lot of fun seeing the defeated faces of our opponents. I felt a ting of fear in my heart, what if Master caught I new pokemon and trained that one to where she just ignored me? I didn't want that to happen, I wanted to be the only in her heart, the only one she could truly count on. But she never took out and extra pokeball to throw it at the pokemon I was fighting which made me very happy. One day I was fighting a pidgey, nothing special, it ended quickly with one flick of my iron tail it smacked into a tree trunk and fainted. I smiled, my trainer cheered for me, I felt so proud. But suddenly a strange feeling and brightness engulfed me. I felt my self raise to the sky, my white mane disappeared, my ears and tail rounded and my fur was jet black with only yellows stripe on my ears and tail with yellow rings. I was so surprised by the changes that I couldn't help but jump back a bit. Master reassured everything was alright by saying she was proud of me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. A couple of days later Master caught a vulpix and nicknamed her Pre. Love my owner and think she is smart and all but that nickname is so stupid just like Pre! She was stuck up and hogged up all the love that Master could give off. Master started to train her day in and day at, leaving me to rest in my pokeball during the day and night to sleep in a tree branch, crying myself to sleep. I hated Pre I hated her so much! I just wanted to sink my teeth into her flesh, feel her blood drip down muzzle, hear her scream in misery. I wanted too so bad... I made a promise myself that I would, to night. Night had fallen, the moon dripped of silvery light. Master was asleep and Pre was trying to drift into slumber but the moon shine was bothering her "Dang this moon, its suppose to be dark but it feels so light!" She hissed. She tried to cover her eyes with her paws but it proved to create an uncomfortable position for her. "It feels good," I said, with a smile on my face. This was only an act, I didn't like her so my joyous attitude was but something I made up. All I could think about was slicing her throat into her, her gasping breath, her blood spilled on the green, green grass. How ever so did I want that! I looked at the moon, white and bright feeling me so much pride to be a pokemon of the darkness. "Saids you!" Pre growled, getting to her paws, trotting off into the woods. Did she already know what I had plan? I was going to advise her to go into the woods if she was seeking more shade away from the moon. I smiled to myself, the fox was about to get trapped and there was no way she could stop it. I trotted after her, I didn't want to lose sight of her "Stop following me!" She hissed, whirling around, her fur raised. I looked around, this place was open enough for a battle and was out of range for Master to hear, perfect spot. "You know what," I said hiss, making Pre take a step back, she never heard me talk back to me, she never witness me looking much of a threat to her. "When pokemon like you don't know their place!" Then I used my back legs to spring forward, tired from the training this afternoon Pre couldn't spring away. My paws were on her throat, she trashed her body but she didn't have the energy needed to push me off. My claws sink deeper and deeper into her throat, I could feel her blood ooze out, I could feel her heart beat rapidly in fear. She cough and cough and wheeze, her lungs begged for more air but lets face it, I wouldn't let her have any of that. Then, sick of hearing her pathetic struggle I ended it there with a quick bite on her throat. My teeth dig into her flesh, blood poured and poured, I never seen, taste nor smelled so much before, I kind of enjoyed it. With a quick shudder of her body I knew it was all over and let go of my grip. Her expression was eyes widen in fear and her mouth was wide up in a gasp. She was so surprised to find out her life was going to end her and now by my paws. For once taking note that my jet black fur was now stain with the dark red blood of Pre's I thought of finding some source or water to clean myself up. I sprinted off into the forest, luckily my paws were to dry to leave bloody foot prints. Quickly I came across a crystal clear pond, I smiled to myself, Master would never find the killer of her vulpix, she would still love me and I would be the only one in her heart. I dived in the pond, I shivered as the cold water hit my skin. But the water it did its job with the help of my sand paper like tongue and my fur looked nice and clean against, even the pond didn't have any red (actually there was some but it was hardly noticeable). I had fallen asleep near the pond when my owner came rushing in, she looked horrified and so sad. Had she seen what I done? Had it really made her sad? I blinked my red eyes, no, she would soon become okay again and she would still be the wonderful Master that made me a great umbreon! I walked up to her "Bre?" My fur brushed against her leg and I looked up at her, she took this as wanting to be petted behind the ear and I enjoyed it. I enjoy being the only one that mattered to her I enjoyed being loved and no one will be able to take it away from me. You think after killing someone that I would have nightmares of that night but I never did but I can't say for Master. One night I was awake and heard her toss and turn in her bed in the Pokemon Center. Feeling curios as I was I leaped off my seat near the window and watched her tossing and turning. My ears picked up mumbling and I heard her speak "Its all my fault..." But I shrugged it off, it wasn't her fault, she'll feel better with time. Time was all she needed, I knew it. Days gone and went and she seemed like her old great self. She finally started to get back into the swing of training me, she even taught me shadow ball! I would open my mouth and concentrate and unleash a swirling dark power orb, when I released it from my grasp the ball would slam into my target with so much power I couldn't wait until I actually used it on a moving target. Guess I finally got my wish the next day when a pikachu came across our path. When Master saw the pikachu gasped, I heard that same gasp before, she was gonna caught him. I saw the hint of worry in her eyes then she shrugged it off and commanded me to use shadow ball on the rodent pokemon. I was glad that I could use the shadow attack but I hated that she threw a poke-ball at the knocked out pikachu. With a clear click the electric pokemon was captured. My heart sink, I was losing my trainer yet again. Master named the Pikachu Voltaic which was an okay name, if you liked that sort of stuff anyways. She had used a thunderstone on him and he turned into a Raichu, a rodent with a long black whip like tail with a yellow lightning bolt shaped tail with brown fur and white stomach. His ears were pointed to a curve, brown on top yellow in the inside, he had a single fur curled up at the end. Voltaic was called the power house of the team by random people who liked to battle Master a lot, I was deeply offended, angered, hurt. I was her power house! I was the most powerful one, not him! "Hehe, did you hear that? They called ME the best!" Voltaic would say, flowing with pride, ugh that guy was almost as worse as Pre! He just wasn't as stuck up and mean but I still didn't like him and I would never. It was sunset when he walked up to me upright, he smiled "That was a good battle today," he said, trying to start up a conversation with me. He was talking about the battle I couldn't help but faint in and of course, he saved the day. "I recommend trying to be lighter on your feet, you know?" He wiggled his large feet as he said that. He looked so honest, so nice and he acted like it to but I didn't buy that act of his. It was a trick, just to let me let him into my heart so he could get closer to Master and like I said before, that wasn't going to happen! "Oh shut up Voltaic! I don't need your advise, I'm just fine!" I snapped, snarling at him threateningly. Voltaic didn't flinch at the sight of my teeth he actually smirked. "Haha, what are you going to do? Kill me like you did Pre?" He raised one eyebrow, his arms crossed his smirk still on his face. "How do you know...?" I asked, my snarl ended, my red eyes flashed in bewilderment. "I saw you kill her! She was good but lets face it, you just couldn't face someone being better then you are being any where near Master! Well you know what, I'll teach your a lesson here punk, murders can't get away with murder!" He said, he slashed his tail at me and in a flash he struck my face, a little above my left eye, I could feel my blood dribble downward. "Oh I won't kill you, I'm not like you, I'll just teach you, thats all," Voltaic said, sparks covered his yellow cheeks as if someone let them on fire. Then he launched a thunderbolt attack on me, I could feel its power in the air even before it touched me. I screamed in pain, where was Master? I wanted her to end this fight so badly... is this how Pre felt? No, no, I shouldn't care, I hated her. I staggered to my paws, sparks danced in my fur as the electric attack still lingered. "Still hadn't had enough taste of payback Re?" Voltaic spat my name out in disgust. Out of nowhere I tackled Voltaic, since he didn't see this coming he flew a couple feet forward. ZZZZIIIIP! Something caught around his neck, a trap from a pokemon poacher, what perfect timing I say! I walked around Voltaic's body he was still breathing, barley. Blood poured down his body from his neck where the wire was ever so tight, digging into his orange fur. I smiled and took part of the rope in my mouth, with one jerk I could end his life right now and then. He looked at me scared, he knew he was at my mercy now but the thing is... did I feel merciful after all that he said, done to me? No, but I wanted him to suffer, debate about him actually living through this, I wanted his heart to have that glimmer of hope that would quickly shatter when he found at he was wrong and his life ended. "Master will only love me," I said, glaring down at him. I could see rage in the weak body of the raichu. "Master will never love you! You killed her pokemon, you're killing her Re!" He hissed. With one jerk and a cough of body he died. I looked at him with no emotion in my eyes. I put my mouth near his ears, I didn't care if he couldn't hear me or not, "You're wrong Voltaic, she will always love me, she will always but you can't say that now can you?" With that I left his body to decay or perhaps be eaten by other hungry pokemon that would just love a nice dead raichu to gorge on. Master seemed hurt to find Voltaic had disappeared so she left his bright red and white capsule behind in a tree with a few words of hope as she pried for his safte return back home. I sighed, was did she always have to make a big deal about Pre and Voltaic? They weren't special! I was, I was the only one that should mean anything to her! I was her first I was the strongest, she should only think about ME! But I do wonder... that trap that Voltaic got caught in... did that mean someone bad shared these woods with us? One day, still in the horrible woods that I was sure was touched by a pokemon poacher (just the tense feeling I felt hang in the air) we came across a bloody body of a glaceon. Her once blue fur was now tint with her own red blood, her ribbons looked as they were shredded but in do time they could possibly heal, just probably would have scars. Her fur was slashed at in my different places, you think with all the wounds she had she would be dead but no, she was alive barely breathing. My trainer, being so kind and caring as she soaked a cloth with water she carried and started to clean the ice type's fur. The pokemon didn't argue but when Master made contact with her fur she flinched with a quick whimper, she was so frighten, I actually felt sorry for her, I didn't feel the same way when Master gave Pre or Voltaic attention. As days past the glaceon was making a full recovering. Her bright ice eyes were so breath taking that I could help but look into them. She often stared at the night sky, lost in the dozens of stars that scattered across it. Her light blue fur shined and began to grow in the places where a wound was. Her ribbons were healing to but it was obvious they wouldn't heal with out leaving a memory mark. I don't understand why but I really enjoy her company, I enjoy her staying with us even though she doesn't talk, at all. It was about a week or maybe three after discovering the hurt glaceon when she finally made what Master said, "A full recovery!" She tried to release her, I felt a pang of sadness stab at my heart when she glanced into the forest, my heart nearly leaped out of my chest when she brush against Master's leg, she wanted to stay! Since she decided to stay for good Master gave her the name "Shatter." And I must say I love that name as much as I love Shatter... wait, I love her? But what about Master? Could I possibly be able to love two? It just seemed so wrong. Night went when she finally spoke to me "Re?" She said nervously as she took a seat right next to me. I felt a shiver run down my back that made me shake ever so slightly. She was here, looking at the stars with me, thats normal I shouldn't flip out cause of that. "Hi Shatter," I replied. The glaceon lifted her muzzle to the sky "The sky... it looks so much more peaceful then it is down here." Her tone was full of sadness and I had to agree with her. Up there it looked great and wonderful, winged creatures are so lucky while we stay down here, where everything starts and ends. "Maybe you'll become a flying glaceon, the first one!" I said, smiling. I only felt this happy before when I was training, get stronger for Master. "Maybe you're right..." Her voice trailed off as we heard Master calling our names, we hurried towards her and fell asleep. We traveled through the woods and let me tell you, it sent my fur to raise! Blood smeared on tree barks, branches broken randomly, blood at the ends of them. Bushes crushed, blood smeared on what was left of them. You couldn't go any where with out seeing blood on the grass, in the trees, it was everywhere we turned! The deeper we went the worse the situation became. Dead mangled pokemon hanged from the trees, those poor pokemon, Shatter would whisper with such grief. Each night I clung to a tree branch, watching and waiting for the murder of all those dead pokemon hanging from trees. But he never came, or maybe it was a mad chick instead of a mad man doing all these pointless kills. A flicker of movement caught my red sharp eyes one night, I let out a low hiss, Shatter woke up and notice them movement too, I could see her in a defensive stand, she wouldn't let Master get hurt with out risking her own life for life and I was with her on that. I took cover in the dark, leaping on a tree branch and another silently, dead pokemon that still hung from the tree branches barely shook, as if they didn't know I was there. The figure I notice was one a man, a thin man, I heard something in his hand click as he came into sight. He looked crazy, his clothes smeared in blood of his victims. Why was he doing this? What was to gain from all these pointless murders? I narrowed my eyes into red slits, I hated this man, I hated him even though I never physically meet him before. I notice Master stirring up, she saw the man and bit down her lip, refusing to scream in bloody terror. I needed to get this man before he got to Master and Shatter! They were the only thing I got to cling me into this world. I leaped out of my hiding spot, BAM BAM BAM BAM! My teeth sunk into his neck seconds after the bangs filled the air, his blood soaked my chest, I could hear the last breath of this wild crazy man. I released my grip with a thud the man's head fell to the ground. He just looked like Pre, scared and surprised but this guy was nothing like her. I turned towards my owner and gasped in horror. I could see blood around her, was it Shatter or her own blood staining the grass? I ran to her helpless, no, no, no! The thought rang in my head so loudly, so intense. I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for her to die, I wanted her here with me and Shatter! We could live in peace and be the best pokemon team this cruel world ever saw but... no. I lay my head onto her neck, tears streamed down my face, I never would have thought I could possibly cry this much, I felt like a newborn eevee, helpless and all alone. "She is... isn't she?" A weak voice whispered. I turned my head, Shatter was right here, my heart soared, she was alright! But thats not until I got up that I saw what was wrong, she was bleeding from her back right leg, her weakest one. "I'm gonna join her," she muttered as she looked at Master's died body. "What!? No, no, you can't!" I said, fearing she would die too. "I-I'll get some leaves, moss or something to stop the bleeding!" Before I could head into the forest Shatter cut in front of me, she stared into my eyes with those still stunning eyes. She was pleading with me. Why did she want to die? Why did she want to leave me? "Shatter! Why do you want to die!" I asked, tears poured and poured and nothing could stop them. "I love you! Please you can't leave me!" I begged her. "So are you saying you want me to live my days as I three legged glaceon? You want me to live a hard horrible life?" She snapped back, laying beside our trainer, the one that united us together. "If you love me so much you will finish me off cause I want that, I want that ever so much...." I whimpered, life wasn't fair! Life... I hated it so much! I hated that I had to give up Shatter to the world! Why couldn't I get what I wanted for once? I hesitated then I did, I lunged forward and warped my jaw around Shatter's neck and press down until I couldn't feel her pulse located in her neck. I let go and looked at her dead face in sadness, she is now flying, I told myself but it still didn't make me feel better, not at all. Blinded by sadness I ran off to anywhere but here, maybe to a much better place. No, no place was better then being with the companies I loved and seek happiness with, nothing. Suddenly the ground vanished beneath my paws and I fell. I'm at a better place now... I'm at peace with myself and no one can stop me Category:Pokemon